


How Do You Feel About a Repeat?

by ReapersAngel



Series: NCIS Prompt Works [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU prompt, Also Senior is sort of a jerk in this one, And just because, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, But not actually AU, But not that much hurt, Developing Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Developing Relationship, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS and CBS, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I still haven't gotten over that, Inspired By Tumblr, Just really blind too, Kissing, M/M, Post-Kate's death, Pre-Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rated teen for language, Team as Family, for all of two seconds - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Senior's blind like nothing else in the world, Tony is suffering, there's Kate's wet T-shirt photo on his desk, and Gibbs has half a mind to smack Senior upside the head and shoot him for torturing his SFA.The other side wants to kiss his SFA.Oh, this'll be a problem, won't it?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, The Gibbs Team - Relationship, The MCRT Team, The NCIS Team
Series: NCIS Prompt Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010406
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	How Do You Feel About a Repeat?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’ve never met you before but I noticed this asshole picking on you about being single so hi new fake boy/girlfriend”
> 
> Source on Tumblr is w-riter-u-nknown. Seriously, people come up with the best prompts. (This actually wasn't supposed to be this long haha, but it snowballed)

Gibbs sighed irritatedly. He could feel himself twitch in annoyance.

“C’mon, Junior!” Senior said boisterously. He slapped Tony on the back, and Gibbs caught him cringing away. “It’s about time for you to settle down, why not do it with Ziva! She’s a pretty good catch, if I say so myself,” He said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Gibbs glanced over at Ziva. She was oblivious to Senior prattling Tony’s ears off, letting Abby talk technobabble and cuteness to her. She had that fond look they all had when they talked to Abby.

“No, Dad,” Tony said, resignedly. “I won’t settle down with Ziva.”

“Ah, I see,” Senior chuckled, winking, “Not your type, eh?”

That wasn’t even the point, Gibbs knew. Tony saw Ziva as a sister. He knew what his mind was like. Kate - and, oh, the old memories her name lifted - was his “little” sister, his teammate in lightheartedly teasing McGee, who was the “littlest” along with Abby. And he knew they saw themselves as McGee’s older siblings, his protectors: if anyone tried to tease him the way they did, they’d find two aggressive agents in their way. That was their thing, and theirs alone.

Then Ziva came, got “adopted” into their little family. She was “closer” in age to Tony than Kate had been, and had fit differently into their dynamics. Now, thought, she moved with them as smoothly as water flowed around a river stone.

Tony said nothing to Senior, whose eyes caught on something on Tony’s desk.

“What about her?” He said, pointing. “Now,  _ she _ ’s hot.”

Cracks appeared in Tony’s façade. Gibbs had the creeping suspicion he knew what Senior was talking about. He looked at Tony’s desk, and, sure enough, there was Kate’s wet T-shirt photo, propped up against a stack of case files.

He knew Tony took it out of his desk whenever he was feeling melancholy. Everyone knew not to bother him unless they were a part of Gibbs’ team. Sometimes McGee would silently stand by him as they remembered her, or Ziva would squeeze his arm for the woman she never knew, and Abby would touch his shoulder in comfort. Ducky would stay uncharacteristically quiet as he moved past Tony’s desk, and Gibbs himself would leave coffee on his desk, or little chains of paper clips he made when he felt restless, or rough carvings of little wooden sculptures he made and kept on his desk. Tony always looked up when they tried, and gave them the best - even if it was a weak one - smile he could.

Without even thinking, Gibbs barked, “Tony!”

Instantly Tony was by his side, grinning at him. “Yes Boss?” There was relief mixed in with his usual sunshiney, bright radiance that always appeared when Gibbs called him by his first name, no matter how rare the occasion was. He was practically lighting up and vibrating.

‘Lean down,” He said. Tony did without hesitating, and gently he cupped his face in his hands. “I’m always here, for you, you know that?” He said softly. “So is everyone else.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah,” He said quietly.

“Good,” Gibbs said, satisfied. Tony grinned at him. “How do you feel about pissing off your dad?”

That mischievous gleam flashed into Tony’s eyes. “Do I  _ ever _ ,” He said excitedly.

“You don’t mind?” Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head.

So Gibbs leaned upwards and Tony leaned downwards, and, very softly, they kissed.

Gibbs could hear Abby’s muffled squeals and McGee’s small gasp, and he could feel Ziva smiling. Tony’s eyes fell closed and he ran his hands through Gibbs’ hair. Gibbs kept eye contact with Senior as he slid his hands down to Tony’s hips. Senior’s face went white, then red. He fled to the elevator.

They stopped, just as soft as they started, and Tony stared at him, warmth and awe in his eyes. “Thank you,” He said shyly.

Gibbs felt his cheeks heating up. “It doesn’t suit you, DiNozzo,” He said gruffly, “Don’t be shy; it’s not like you.”

Tony nodded feverently, expression determined. A part of Gibbs rolled his mental eyes, but another part thought  _ Fuck me up, he’s mine _ .

“On second thought,” He muttered, “How do you feel about a repeat?”

Tony lit up, and Gibbs smiled as they leaned together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually posting this for Veteran's Day. Not sure if it's purely an American holiday but, whenever, whoever, wherever you are, if you served or are serving, thank you!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
